Dragon Ball Z: Injustice p2
by beyondlegendary
Summary: this is part two of the first one In an alternate timeline a disaster happened and now the world is ruled by Goku. Now an alternate Z fighters must stop this Goku. this is a what if story if the Z fighters was in the DC comics injustice story.
1. Chapter 1 trunks pt2

"You guys have to be sneaky about it" said Bulma

"How?" said Vegeta

"The temple isn't the same old temple. It's high tech with Capsule Corporation."

"Goku has a teleportation device in it. We need to get to that." Said Dr. Gero

"I can go in and take over the systems. I learned from the best." He looks at his mother Bulma

"I'm going to go with you." Said #17

"I'm fine going alone."

"You're going to need someone to vouch for you."

"You're following my orders."

"I'll distract Goku. I did it with cell I can do it with him."

#17 and Trunks are in the temple

"Reprogram the communication systems and I'll work on the teleporter." Said Trunks

"You know me and you don't have a problem with each other like me and you in your timeline or any other."

"You're not tricking me. I know you tried to kill me in this timeline too."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that."

Trunks leave the room; he is working on another computer. He walks away and Trunks Earth two appear. He wears saiyan armor.

"Trunks to #18 I found the copycat me." Said earth two Trunks.

"Copy that." Said earth one #18

"I know where this is leading too." Said Earth one Trunks

Both of the Trunks turn into super trunks. They go back and forth. Earth one Trunks leg sweep earth two Trunks. While in mid- air earth two kicks earth one on the side of the head. Earth one punch him in the face then does a energy buster.

#17 comes in the room. "You beat me to him."

"Why so interested in taking alternate me down?"

"Because it's you. I just wanted to kick your butt."


	2. Chapter 2 17 pt1

#17 and Trunks teleport to another room in the temple. Trunks get on another computer.

"All done."

"That's was easy."

"My mother is Bulma."

#17 leaves the room. "Where are you going?" said Trunks

"Business to take care of."

Yamcha and uub is talking in another room on a holography screen.

"What goku says goes." Said uub

"I know it's hard not to question his decisions." Said Yamcha

"Wait? We lost control of the teleporter." Said uub

#17 hits yamcha with a ki blast. Uub runs at #17

"I miss the chance to fight Trunks; I'm not missing this one."

They are going back and forth. #17 grabs uub and slams to the ground. He kicks #17 from the ground. He shoots to ki blasts at #17 and then kicks him. uub tries to kick him again, he grabs his leg and trips the other leg. #17 jumps in the air and shoots a photon flash to the ground in front and back of uub.

#17 press buttons on the holography screen.

#17 enters the room that Trunks is in. "We need to leave."

"What did you do?"

"Set this place to explode. This temple plays a big part for Goku. My plan is to kill'em."

"You jeopardize our mission."

"That's your mission. I just did mine."

"I know I couldn't trust you." He talks to piccolo telepathically. "The temple is going to explode. There is no reversing it."


	3. Chapter 3 17 pt2

"We are already in position." Said Piccolo

Dr. Gero appears on the computer keyboard in a hologram. "I need #17 to go on a mission. I have tech in one of my old labs for the weapon."

"Does Piccolo know about this?" said Trunks

"No. He planned on using the weapon but if he uses it he will die. if he goes then the insurgency z fighters will be no more. That's why I have to do it."

"A sacrifice mission to save Piccolo? You are a different Dr. Gero."

"Send me the coordinates." Said #17

Piccolo is walking with krillin. "Zangya get ready, I need you to stop the law enforcement." He tells her telepathically.

"Got it." She opens a hologram wall. Bojack exits from it.

Earth one Goku and Bulma are working on the portal.

"I can fix it but without trunks it's going to sometime."

"Hopefully they are okay in there." Said Goku

Earth two #18 is talking to mai in Dr. Gero lab.

"Tell me quickly what you found? I'm needed at Central City." Said #18

"I found a theory where the alternates may have come from."

"Send it to uub he'll figure it out."

"On it."

They turn around and #17 shoot two ki blasts, #18 dodges both hitting Mai.

"Hello sis?"

"Traitor you should have stayed on our side."

"I wanted freedom not control. I was getting a little bored. Hopefully I get a chance to go toe to toe with the big guy."

"In your dreams. I never thought it would come to this."

They both shoot ki blasts at each other, the ki blasts are colliding. They both move at super speed and go back and forth with attacks. #18 gets the adavange, He does the endgame, an attack where he punches them in the stomach and then lands a deadly kick to the opponent. He hits her with full power energy ball, twin ki blast attacks.

#17 goes in a room and finds a unique looking shape gun. "Trunks tell Dr. Gero I got it."

"Hopefully it was worth it."


	4. Chapter 4 piccolo pt1

Trunks is still on the temple. "You ready Piccolo? We have forty-five minutes."

"Yes" he climbs up a ladder.

On the surface, daytime in Central city. Goku, Majin Vegeta, Frieza, Raditz, Videl and police are waiting. Tien arrives with some martial artists.

"There they are." Said Goku

Both sides run into battle. Piccolo is walking with Krillin.

"We're getting close. Be careful."

Saiyaman comes from behind and kick Piccolo. Krillin and him began to fight.

"Why are you doing this? He trained you when you were four and help you in the fight with Bojack."

"I'm not Gohan." He leg sweeps Krillin.

Piccolo gets in front of the saiyaman. "It's Gotens. Gohan died in the blast."

"I know what I'm doing is right and Gohan would agree with me."

"You're wrong. You are only with them because that's your father."

They both battle it out. They go back and forth in fast pace motion. Piccolo chops saiyaman diagolue across the chest. Piccolo full speed moves behind him and kick him in the back. He does the halo stomp, a technique where he dive and hits his opponent with rapid flying kicks. He hits him with the chasing bullet, a ki blast.

"You're not the Gotens I know."


	5. Chapter 5 piccolo pt2

"You monster, you wipe out a whole city what do you get from that?"

"I'll wipe out a whole city and bring some z-fighters with me."

Everything goes in slow motion. Bojack is pressing the button. Piccolo is rushing towards him. Piccolo #18 Krillin Tien and Vegeta all vanishes.

Normal motion piccolo tackles him and they fall in an alternate city. They both get up and piccolo looks around the city.

"What's wrong with this device? Did Dr. Gero lie to me? Find I'll kill you with my bare hands." he drops the remote and goes super Bojack.

"The city." he turns around and pushes Bojack.

Bojack shoots a ki blast and piccolo deflects it. Piccolo punches Bojack I the face multiply times. Bojack grabs his arm and punch him in the stomach; he lifts by the arm and drops him on his face. He leg sweep Bojack and flip to his feet.

The cops appear and surround them. Piccolo throws a ki blast on the ground creating smoke. They both escape. Piccolo is floating in the air.

"We were so close to capture him. We need to tell the boss." said the cops


	6. Chapter 6 dr gero pt1

Hours earlier Dr. Gero is in his lab he puts the unique shape gun that piccolo got from Capsule Corporation in his torso. He closes his torso.

"This upgrade is perfect."

Dr. Gero is flying in the air two missiles are behind him. He dodges one and is hit by the second one. He falls to the ground.

"They spotted me." He gets up from the ground.

Bojack and Zangya come walking. "Look who it is?" said Bojack

"Nice upgrade." Said Zangya

"Get out of my way I'm going to take down Goku."

"Talking down your master?" said Zangya

"It was a decoy. Now out of my way."

"With this weapon I'm hearing about rumors about? You're not using it right, Zangya finish him."

Zangya attacks him; he grabs her wrist draining her energy. He throws her to the ground.

"Leave him Zangya."

"You failed me Zangya now you must pay the price." He raises his hand at her and energy forms around it.

"Don't do it Bojack."

"I'll get that weapon from you soon just wait a minute." He waves Dr. Gero off

Dr. Gero shoots him with his laser eyes. Bojack transforms.

Bojack rushes at Dr. Gero and hits him with punches. He begins to block his attacks and they go back and forth. Bojack grabs Dr. Gero by his neck. Dr. Gero grabs his face taking energy from him. He drops Dr. Gero. He hits him with a photon wave. He does the pesky fly attack, he claws Bojack in the air then he throws him down by grapping his leg. He knees Bojack on the ground twice.

"He tried to kill me that-" she puts her hand in the air and energy forms around it.

"He knew exactly what to do to press your buttons."

Zangya men come around Dr. Gero. "No leave him alone. He's not the enemy Bojack was."

"Lock him up. Don't let him escape."


	7. Chapter 7 dr gero pt2

The huge battle continues on the surface in Central city. Vegeta battles Majin Vegeta, Videl and Raditz hit him from behind. Dr. Gero hits them with a laser beam.

"You get Videl and I'll Raditz."

"I didn't need your help." Said Vegeta with angrier.

"Yeah, right." Dr. Gero says with sarcasm. He flies off.

Dr. Gero knocks Raditz to the ground. He checks is checking on his body. Yamcha hits him from behind.

"You are with them now? Why?"

"Goku treats us like crap. I'm not taking it anymore."

"He's doing what's right."

He runs at Dr. Gero with rapid kicks. He blocks some of the kicks; he grabs his legs and throws face first on the ground. They go back and forth with attacks. Yamcha swings and Dr. Gero grabs his wrist. Yamcha swings with the other hand, he grabs that hand. He absorbs energy from Yamcha. He hits him with an eye beam that lasts until Yamcha fall unconscious. He drops his body.

"This was no different than the first time we meet." Dr. Gero sees the temple explodes.

Goku is by the destroyed temple. "Goku your time is over." Dr. Gero yells.

Goku flies to Dr. Gero. Dr. Gero eyes turn blue. "Time to put this weapon to use." Yamcha hits him from behind with the yamcha vigor, a punch with ki around the fist.

Yamcha rolls out of the way. Goku smashes Dr. Gero to the ground creating a cloud of smoke. When the smoke clears Goku has Dr. Gero by the neck.

"I trusted you. I gave you peace."

"Your peace is stupid."

Goku punches Dr. Gero head off and drops the body. He looks around and flies off.


	8. Chapter 8 uub pt1

Goku, #18, Majin Vegeta, Yamcha, Uub, Videl, Raditz, Frieza are all in a Capsule Corporation building.

"It seems the alternates are working with the insurgency." Said #18

"The world is looking at me like I'm a monster. I'm not the monster. I'm the not like the guys I defeated in the past. Those alternates are going to pay; their world will feel my wrath."

"Invading their world? I been with you since the beginning but this is too far." Said Yamcha

"Are you disagreeing with me?"

"Yeah"

Goku puts his hand over Yamcha mouth and the other one on his forehead. He burns a hole through his head. He drops the body.

"Anybody else?" the room looks silently as they are in fear. "Trunks takeover the media broadcast I want everyone to see this. Videl, #18 and Raditz you are with me. Frieza prepare ground forces. Uub and Majin Vegeta get Broly ready."

Spopovich enters the room and takes Yamcha body with him.

"Yamcha was right these plans are just wrong." Said Uub

"Should've kept his mouth shut and he would've still been alive."

"You sound just like them. I don't need this." He walks out of the room. Majin Vegeta appears in front of him.

"Are you asking to die? Because I'll be more than happy to grant you that wish."

"I like to see you try."

Majin Vegeta grabs Uub and flies in the air. He punches Uub rapidly and then throws him down. He shoots a ki blast, Uub dodges it and hit him with a ki cannon, invisible ki wave from his mouth. They go back and forth. Uub hits Majin Vegeta with a Kamehameha.


	9. Chapter 9 uub pt2

He leaves and flies across the world and arrives at the insurgency hideout. He sees Krillin.

"Krillin that's you."

"In the flesh."

"Where's piccolo? My Piccolo?"

"Somewhere not being evil."

"Come you have to trust me."

"I'm not trusting anyone."

"Please tell me we don't have to do this."

"Yeah we do."

Krillin throws two destructo discs and uub jumps over them and knees him in the face. They go back and forth. He punches Krillin in the face and back kicks him. krillin does a backflip and shoots a Kamehameha. When the smoke leaves uub has an energy barrier around him. He hits Krillin with a lightning arrow, a flurry of swift energy wave.

"Krillin I'm on your side."


	10. Chapter 10 18 pt1

#18, Vegeta, Krillin, uub, Bulma and earth one and two piccolo and Trunks are at the hideout.

"Once he destroys what's left of this world, he'll be going for your world."

"Can't believe he'll do something like that." Said Trunks with disbelief.

"We have no choice but to stop him now." Said #18

"That's going to be a fight I'm looking forward to." Said Vegeta

"I brought here for the weapon plan and that failed. Now you go home. I'll destroy the portal." Said earth two Piccolo

"That won't stop him from coming over." Said Krillin

"You will have time to prepare for him."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but Dr. Gero sacrifices himself. We can't let his death be in vain." Said #18

"One choice guys. Bring your Goku to our world for help." Bulma said.

"One Goku is enough. Two is too risky."

"He's not like your Goku." Said earth one Piccolo

An explosion happens in the hideout. Trunks, Videl, Spopovich and Cell, perfect cell form appear. Both sides attack each other. Bulma manages to escape.

"Cell" said #18

"My little android 18 you remembered what happened?"

"I'm not that android #18 remember?"

Cell shoots ki blast and #18 blocks the attack. She runs and sidekick him in the mid-section and knee him in the face. She gets teleported. She appears on the highway.

"Where am i?"

Dabura appears behind her. "I brung you here."

"You."

"I do not wish to fight."

"Judging to that M on your forehead I think you are."

She punches Dabura in the face, he pulls out his sword. He begins swinging it at her; she blocks one of the attacks and breaks his sword. They begin going back and forth. She punches him twice in the face and kicks her leg up. She hits him with the power blitz, a form of energy release from the palm of her hand.

"Take me back now!"

"You need to listen to me."

Back at the z fighter's hideout, both of the piccolos take out Cell.

"We need to move the teleporter before it gets damage." Said earth two Piccolo

"Okay let's move." Said earth one Piccolo


	11. Chapter 11 18 pt2

In the daytime on the highway road #18 is talking with Dabura

"I know what Goku is planning." Said #18

"Do you know how he is going to do it?" he telepathically sends the image in mind. The image shows an army of people preparing for war.

"These people-"

"They are androids Goku made Dr. Gero to make people who were torched and forced like you and alternate you are leading them."

"I wouldn't support or lead anything like this. Why are you telling me this?"

"Babidi made Goku what he is today. He made him embrace his evil. He decided to kill him. Babidi was like a father to me. With you guys stopping him is the perfect revenge for me."

"Though this makes us temporary allies, you will always be an enemy in the future."

Earth two #18 is leading the androids into battle. #18 flies down.

"You can't support Goku in this fight."

"You do not tell me what to do."

"Do you remember what Dr. Gero did to us…and my brother? You can't support this."

"Dr. Gero was right power and destruction is everything. Goku is showing me that."

"You idiot."

They both collide with each other. They are going back and forth with attacks. Earth one #18 uppercuts earth two #18, she goes flying in the air. She comes behind earth two #18 and does a backflip kick knocking her to the ground. She does the infinity bullet from above.

The other androids surround earth one #18. "I'm not your enemy. The enemy is Goku. We don't have to live this way. You can do what you want in order to do that you must defeat Goku."


	12. Chapter 12 piccolo

The battle moves to the city. Broly is knocking down building and Goku is destroying bridges.

Earth one and two piccolo is back at the level of Capsule Corporation

"It's madness out there." Said earth one Piccolo

"Soon you will be able to go home." Said earth two Piccolo as he is working on the teleporter.

"I can't let that happen. I won't watch another world get destroyed."

"Maybe it has to be this way." He stops working on the teleporter.

"No not while I'm around."

Earth two piccolo kicks earth one Piccolo. He begins punching him. He dodges one of earth two Piccolo punches and uppercuts him. They begin to go back and forth. Earth two Piccolo swings and earth one Piccolo grabs his hand and head butts him. They both separate from the attack.

Bulma enters the room. "You guys are down here. I manage to escape the brawl in Dr. Gero lab. I thought you guys would still be fighting."

Earth one Piccolo looks at earth two piccolo. "We're done." Said earth two Piccolo

"What's the plan?" said Bulma

"We're bringing in Goku." Said Earth one Piccolo


	13. Chapter 13 goku pt1

Goku earth one and two piccolos and Bulma are in Capsule Corporation.

"Looks like we need to get moving." Said Goku

"You focus on Goku and we will take care of the others." Said earth one Piccolo

"We need to do this together. I'm ready to face this opponent in a million years I would never expect an evil me."

"It's good to have a Goku that is not evil." Said earth two Piccolo

The battle continues amongst the others. A ki blast hits the ground and explodes. Everyone stop fighting.

"Stop Raditz." Said Goku

"Brother?"

They get in each other face. Raditz swing at Goku, he blocks the punch. He punch Raditz through some buildings.

Frieza hits Goku with the supernova, a ki blast attack in the shape of a ball. He hits him with anothr one.

"Stupid monkey."

"Behind you."

Frieza turns around and Goku grabs his wrist. Frieza shoots a finger beam, Goku blocks it with his hand. He moves his hand and the laser back to frieza, exploding his hand. He head butts him knocking him down to the ground.

Another part of the city earth two Tien is walking the street with a group of men. Goku fly slowly towards them on the ground.

"You won't be able to take all of us down."

#18 appears with the other androids. "I got this this Goku." Said #18 from the rooftop.

Goku flies in the air. "Thanks #18."


	14. Chapter 14 goku pt2

"Kakarot!" Broly, legendary super saiyan form yells from a far distance.

Goku turns around and gets hit with a ki blast. He goes flying through buildings and then hit the ground. Broly jumps down to the ground in front of Goku. Goku flies and tackles him they crash to the glaciers. Goku turns super saiyan two.

They both go at it. Goku gets the advange and he is hammering away on Broly. He grabs Goku and starts punching him and throws him on the ground. He jumps on Goku and starts jumping up and down. While in the air Goku hits him with a super Kamehameha. Broly goes flying out of the orbit.

Earth two Goku comes to the battlefield. "It was only a matter of time."

"I was hoping for this fight."

"I will not fall by you like the others."

"What you are doing is nothing like me. There is no way I'll let Babidi takeover my mind."

"Maybe I'll become like you once I defeat you I will bring Chi Chi and Gohan here."

They both turn super saiyan three and go full power. They run at each other with all force. They go back and forth. The glaciers around them shatters. Both of them punch each other simultaneous knocking each other back. They both shoot a super Kamehameha colliding and exploding.

After the explosion from the Kamehameha clears up majin Goku is on one knee and the other Goku is standing. Both are back in their base forms.

"You're done."

Krillin and Tien are putting earth two Goku teammates in the back of the trunks.

Zangya is giving Bojack to earth one Piccolo.

Goku and Piccolo earth two are talking in a hallway.

"We got all of the men. All we need to do is rebuild earth." Said earth two Piccolo

"What are you going to do with him?"

"Try to get rid of the Majin if we can't then we are going to have to depower him."

Earth two Goku is in a liquidfied chamber asleep.


End file.
